Mature dendritic cells are specialized cells that play a role in immune response. They develop from pluripotent hemopoietic stem cells located in bone marrow, and function to present antigens on their surface in order to activate T cells and generate an immune response to a particular antigen. Major Histocompatibility Complex (MHC) proteins, such as Class I MHC molecules and Class II MHC molecules, are, involved in the presentation of an antigen on the surface of a mature dendritic cell. The activation of T cells involves a costimulatory process. One signal is from the antigen bound to the MHC molecule on the surface of the mature dendritic cell. This complex interacts with the T cell receptor complex on the surface of the T cell. The other signal results from molecules produced by the mature dendritic cell, which bind to receptors on the T cell. The T cell becomes activated upon receiving both signals, and undergoes an autocrine process wherein it separates from the mature dendritic cell and simultaneously secretes a growth factor like IL-2 along with cell-surface receptors that bind to it. The binding of IL-2 to its receptor stimulates the T cell to proliferate, so long as it has already encountered its specific antigen.
Once the T cell disengages from the mature dendritic cell, another T cell can bind the MHC—antigen complex on the surface of the mature dendritic cell, and be activated. Hence, the longer an antigen presenting mature dendritic cell can survive, the greater the number of T cells it can activate, and the immune response to the specific antigen will be more efficient. However, pluripotent hematopoietic stem cells are constantly undergoing differentiation, and new dendritic cells are constantly being produced. In order to maintain and develop the immune system, mature dendritic cells ultimately undergo apoptosis, wherein its nucleus shrinks and condenses, and the cell shrivels and dies. Newly produced mature dendritic cells are constantly replacing these dead and dying mature dendritic cells.
Members of the tumor necrosis factor (TNF) superfamily can regulate apoptosis in addition to an array of other biological effects, such as cell proliferation, and differentiation. The TNF superfamily currently includes TNF, LT-α, LT-β, FasL, CD40L, CD30L, CD27L, 4-1BBL, OX40L (1) and TRAIL/APO-2L (2, 3) which exhibit the highest homology between their C-terminal, receptor binding domains. The superfamily members are type II membrane proteins that act in an autocrine, paracrine or endocrine manner either as integral membrane proteins or as proteolytically processed soluble effectors. Despite the functional redundancy of this family, specificity may be accomplished by coordinating the spatial and temporal expression of TNF-related ligands and their receptors, and by restricting the expression of signal transduction molecules to specific cell types. TNF receptors interact with a family of molecules called TRAFs (TNF receptor associated proteins) that act as adaptors for the downstream signaling events. Hence, binding of a TNF cytokine to its cognate receptor, which is interacting with TRAF, leads to the activation of several signal transduction pathways, including the activation of the cascade of caspase/ICE-like proteases, which are responsible for apoptosis. Also activated is the nuclear factor-κB (NF-κB) family of transcription factors, which inhibit apoptosis, and mitogen activated protein kinases including the c-Jun N-terminal protein kinases (JNK) and the extracellularly-regulated kinases (ERK).
Moreover, the TNF receptor family can also regulate apoptosis by modulating the expression of the proto-oncogene bcl-2 to produce Bcl-2 and Bcl-2 related proteins. Bcl-2 can suppress apoptosis in the cell by altering transmembrane conductance in mitochondria and preventing the activation of the caspase/ICE-like proteases.
As explained above, the longer an antigen presenting mature dendritic cell can survive, the greater the number of T cells it can activate, and the immune response to the specific antigen will be more efficient. Accordingly, there is a need to be able to increase the active life of antigen presenting mature dendritic cells, and to inhibit apoptosis in such cells.
There is a further need to exploit the increased survivability of antigen presenting dendritic cells to modulate the immune response to an antigen. For example, such increased survivability can be used to diagnose and treat immune system related conditions.
Such increases in mature dendritic cell survivability can also be used to modulate T cell activation in an animal, and thereby modulate the immune response to an antigen.
The citation of any reference herein should not be construed as an admission of such reference as prior art.